Not Alone
by Shenhui
Summary: Re-written... Read and review please and tell me what you think about this fic.. :D RxF, RxY, FxT DISCLAIMER: Does not own FoR...


Not Alone

Not Alone

**AN. Do read this... I promise it would be worth your while...-smiles-**

A girl with short purple hair came rushing in the school. She immediately went to the fourth floor where her classroom was. A friend told her while she was walking towards a store that her bestfriend was still in their classroom. She immediately know that something was wrong for not in a million years will Recca willingly stay inside a classroom.

When she reached her destination she saw him in the chair with his head bent forward that no one could see his face. She also saw her, his girlfriend Yanagi sitting on the floor in front of him, trying to console him.

Fuuko hesitated to go in at first but Yanagi saw her and motioned her to come in with her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked when she reached them.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone." Recca mumbled still not lifting his head.

Yanagi looked so worried. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked softly. She was worried, for Recca doesn't act this way.

"I told you!! Nothing's wrong!! Just leave me alone!!" He shouted. A few moments of silence ensue and after that footsteps were heard as it went towards the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." Fuuko said sternly yet softly. "You've hurt her feelings you know."

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, albeit a little annoyed.

Fuuko kneeled before him. "Do you think I'll let you be after that attitude you gave us?" She said haughtily but not hard enough. "Now tell me what's wrong. Fuuko-chan's here to help you." She said gently as she put her hand on his.

Recca remained silent for a while clenching his hands once, twice, thrice before he put his arms around Fuuko and cried hard. "He's gone, he's gone." He whispered and she immediately understood what's wrong with him. Mr. Hanabishi—Recca's dad—died in an accident a few days ago. Recca didn't cry when he heard the news. He didn't even shed a tear on his burial. He was keeping it to himself and now it was taking a toll on him.

"Its okay, it's okay. Cry all you want. It's okay." She said gently as she wrapped comforting arms around him.

They stay like that for a while. Him crying and her whispering soothing words to him.

"Do you love me?" He asked all of a sudden startling Fuuko.

Her laughter was forced and a bit nervous when she responded. "Silly boy! Of course I do."

Recca pulled away from her a little. "You know I do love you too right."

Her expression softened at that. Her eyes glistened. "Of course I know." She said softly before turning her face away. "But I also know you love her more. You choose her over me remember." She chuckled slightly but tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Recca held her once again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." She replied. "I know she loves you. More than I do."

He put a space between them, enough for him to reach up and wiped her tears away. He look at/ her in the eyes and cupped her face. He leaned over ever so slowly. Giving her time to turn away.

But she did not. For she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. _'Just this one moment. I will let myself think that he is mine.'_ She thought. For she had loved him from the beginning. He was her first love. And though it pained her to let go, she did so without any regrets for she knew that he and Yanagi were perfect for each other. It was all clear the first time she saw them together.

The kiss was light and tentative at first but it grew deeper. They were both out of breath when the kiss ended. Silence was hanging in the air. Then he hugged her again. "Don't leave me, please don't ever leave me." He said to her.

"Recca, you stupid dolt! You know I won't leave you. Even if you asked me too. I am after all your best friend." She said softly as she put her arms around him too. Then she gently pushed him away as she remembered a honey blonde haired girl waiting downstairs. "Now you idiot, put yourself together. Yanagi's waiting for you down stairs."

This remark earned a smile from Recca. He proceeded to stand up and held a hand for Fuuko in the process. This earned him a raised eyebrow but she accepted it nonetheless. "Err...Fuuko about that kiss." Recca started.

"Eh?! What kiss?" Fuuko asked with all innocence. She knows that even how much she wished for it to be more; she knew there could be nothing between them.

Recca gave her a small sad smile and the rest of their way descending the building was engulfed in silence.

When they reached the ground floor, Yanagi immediately run towards Recca. "How are you feeling?" She asked with her soft voice acting as if Recca didn't yell at her a while ago.

Recca enveloped Yanagi into an embrace. "Yanagi, I'm sorry for—" His words were cut off with Yanagi's dainty finger.

"You need not apologize. I understand Recca." She said ever so softly with her sweet smile and embraced Recca in return.

Fuuko who was watching all these with slight envy decided to give the couple some privacy when Yanagi called her.

"Fuuko, thank you very much." She said then hugged her tightly.

"Geez...you don't have to thank me Yanagi. It is after all my duty to knock some sense in to Recca when reason can't reach him." She said sheepishly, trying to make this whole situation light.

Yanagi smiled at her and hugged her one more time. Recca then reached for her hand and held it against his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied. She felt a sudden wave of loneliness when Recca gently let go of her hand.

"I'll walk you home Yanagi." He said as she turned towards Yanagi.

"But what about Fuuko?" Yanagi asked.

"What do you mean what about me?! You know damn well that I'll be fine. No one messes up with the great Fuuko Kirisawa." She said as she waved Recca and Yanagi off.

"Are you sure?" Yanagi asked again. Not too keen on leaving Fuuko behind. Because with all her talk of _she can take care of herself_ she is still a girl.

"Yes are you sure?" Recca asked too. Earning a punch from Fuuko. "Ouch!! That hurts!! What was that for?"

"You idiot!! I'm not some damsel in distress!! You need not worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now off with you two." Fuuko said as she pushed the couple to begin their tread home.

"All right!! All right already!!" Recca exclaimed. "See you tomorrow." He said.

"Take care Fuuko." Yanagi voiced in before she and Recca went on their way.

Fuuko felt a small twinge in her heart as she watched them walked away from her. Even though she knew it was the right thing to do, she can't help feeling a bit lonely and alone.

"I'm surprised to see that the monkey is still here at school of all places." A voice said from behind her.

"I just needed to attend to some unfinished business Mi-chan." She answered without turning around.

"Hmf... you should go home now monkey. It's getting late." Mikagami said as he walked towards her.

Fuuko faced him a little annoyed. "Would you please stop calling me monkey you stupid snow man!!" She belted out.

Mikagami did not take any notice of this and went past her which made Fuuko more irked.

"Hey you stupid frosty! Don't turn your back when I'm talking to you. It's very rude." She said as she reached his side.

"Hmf...I have no time in your stupid bickering monkey so if you don't want to go home leave me in peace." Mikagami replied.

"Why you good for nothing eskimo—" Her litany was cut off when Mikagami stopped all of a sudden and his hand had reached her face. Fuuko was speechless when he wiped remnants of her tears.

"Crying does not suit you monkey." He said gently and dropped his hand almost immediately after he said it then resumed his walking.

But Fuuko was still not moving. Held into place by that act and that remark.

"Don't tell me you're going to stand there all night." Mikagami said as he saw the still not moving Fuuko.

This snapped Fuuko out of her reverie. She smiled her first genuine smile that afternoon. "Hey Mi-chan wait up." She called as she saw Mikagami continued on walking without having a single glance at her. As she run towards him she felt her heart grew lighter for she know that now she's not alone.

_Finished: October 28, 2006 4:56 am _

**AN. Well how was it?! The plot bunny would not let me be. Even though I'm so sleepy I can't sleep. So the next thing I knew I pulled my mom's laptop (for she have managed to broke mine... -cries-) and poof this story was done. Some scenes were based from my experience (and I'm not gonna tell which one's it...wahehehehe) and yes this was meant to be solely Recca x Fuuko angst fic but hell!! I don't like angsty endings and I ended up with a bit of Tokiya x Fuuko moment. I can't help myself!! I'm hopeless I know... I really really like Tokiya and Fuuko pairing... -smiles- Hope you liked it...**

**Please do me a favor and review ne it would really make my day or my entire week****...**

**Ja.**


End file.
